


【翻译】There's A Reason He Always Wears Suits

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>探员总是穿着西装的原因。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】There's A Reason He Always Wears Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's A Reason He Always Wears Suits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831679) by [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma). 



  
“那是什么？”  
“请把视线转回你的储物柜，Stark。”  
“不，我认真的，我才不是变态偷窥狂否则我会去看Barnes的屁股。”  
“操你自己去，Stark。”[go fuck yourself]  
“除非你先操我，甜心。说真的，Agent，那 _到底_ 是啥？”  
“纹身。”  
“好吧，我表达不清。我知道那是纹身，但是你到底 **为什么** 会在后腰上纹一朵玫瑰？”  
“不需要知道的别问。”  
“我 _需要_ **知道** 。”  
“我不赞同。”  
“怎么，这是你最爱的花？某种符号？你小时候是个超级美女与野兽粉丝？噢！！是不是你给Fury的第一个礼物是朵玫瑰？为了炫耀你们的爱情？”  
“这是为了纪念我的母亲，她的生日代表花就是玫瑰。”  
“哦……嘿，Coulson，我很抱歉！我不知道！回来我—— **哦操** ！！Barnes，那是我的胳膊！”  
“下次就是你的脸，你这个自我中心的混蛋！”  
  
  
***************************  
  
“那是一组弓箭吗？”  
“嗯？哦，没错。”  
“你……在身上纹了弓箭。为了……”  
“为了你，Barton。”  
“为了我？为什么……哦，上帝。呃，我很荣幸，sir，但是我和Bruce在一起挺好的我不想……”  
“停。不是那种意思。你是我在神盾的第一个完全独立完成的任务。只是为了纪念这个。”  
“哦……等等，我有什么不好的你居然没看上我？！”  
“晚安，Barton探员，拜托，为了其他所有人，去好好睡一觉。”  
  
  
***************************  
  
“Coul之子！是谁如此标记了你！”  
“麻烦放下我的腿，Thor。这姿势很不舒服。”  
“ **不** *！你应该告知我是谁这样标记了你！”[I say nay！忘了Thor这口头禅中文咋翻的……]  
“我是自愿的。”  
“谁会自愿在皮肤上印下如此可悲的一条鱼？！这肯定是个错误！那个用如此弱小的生物标记了你的人会为此付出代价！”  
“这是锦鲤，Thor。在东方的传说里，如果它们成功跃过了瀑布，它们就能变成龙。这是为了纪念战胜了最危险的困难，并由此变得更强。我想纹这条鱼。”  
“我不理解！我知道你是个勇敢的男人，经历过无数战斗！哪一场能让你在身体上刻下印记？！”  
“从Loki的袭击下活下来。”  
“啊。我道歉，Coul之子。我该把你的腿放下来吗？”  
“非常感谢。”  
  
  
***************************  
  
“那个纹身真美，Phil。你为什么不多穿穿短袖？如果我有的话一定会到处炫耀的。”  
“我年轻的时候也会。直到因为身为‘政府军队的另一条狗’被袭击。或许太炫耀不是个好主意。”  
“太过分了！这是你的突击队徽章，对吧？”  
“没错。咆哮的黑豹。最快，最强，最好的。”  
“你在战场上这么喊过多少次？”  
“没Nick那么多。有一次我丢东西砸了他脑袋因为他在大半夜喊出来。”  
“嘿，不管别人怎么看，这真的棒极了。我可以摸摸看吗？”  
“请便。你从来没想过纹身吗？”  
“没有。长在虔诚的天主教家庭，我不是很乐意在身上作装饰。上帝，这里的皮肤真光滑。”  
“我对待这里很小心，否则太……不尊重。”  
“Phil Coulson，你真是个惊人的男人。”  
“什——哦！Pepper，不，Pepper，别亲我。Pep——Pepper！……好吧现在你得帮我再找一件衬衫。我可不能带着你的口红印回去。”  
“我才不后悔。”  
  
  
***************************  
  
“这个日期代表什么？”  
“嗯？哦，这个？”  
“对。我不记得你提起过。”  
“诚实地说，我不是很愿意提到这个。所以我把它纹在了脚上。”  
“你不必须告诉我。”  
“没关系。这是我妹妹的生日。”  
“啊。那名……过世了的。”  
“她是被谋杀的，Natasha。我已经可以接受这个了。”  
“离今天还有两天。”  
“对，我知道。”  
“你想要……有人陪着你吗？”  
“……谢谢。”  
  
  
***************************  
  
“哦，我不知道你这里还有个纹身。”  
“这会影响你抽血吗，博士？或者我可以换这只手……”  
“不，没事。很明显这个纹身有段年头了，不会有什么影响。那是日文汉字，对吧？”  
“没错。有点古板，不过我喜欢。”  
“我知道了。我可以——会有点痛，好了——我可以问一下这是什么字吗？”  
“它的意思是生命。”  
“哈，对，它就在抽血的主静脉旁边。再稍等两分钟。”  
“没问题。Banner博士，再次感谢你为神盾献血工作提供的帮助。”  
“我自己没有办法献血，至少能做点别的。而且，我……可以说破坏了你们的母舰，我需要做点什么。”  
“还是谢谢你。”  
“好吧，不客气。你看起来心情不错，介意告诉我为什么会纹这个字吗？”  
“趁我现在不能动的时候，哈，Banner博士？我怀疑你最近是不是和Stark在一起的时间有点太长了。”  
“也许。好的，还会有一点刺痛，我现在把针头拔出来——好了，完成。现在喝掉——”  
“那瓶水然后吃掉那些饼干。我以前也献过血，博士。”  
“例行惯例，探员。”  
“嗯。那是为了我的哥哥。”  
“抱歉？”  
“那个符号。只有我和他血型匹配，所以只有我能输血给他。成功救回了他。”  
“所以你有了这个纹身。我理解了。谢谢你能告诉我。”  
“不客气，Banner博士。我可以走了吗？”  
“吃掉你的饼干再说。”  
“奴隶主。”  
  
  
***************************  
  
“我就知道。我就知道你会把它纹在什么地方。”  
“呃啊，Steve，现在不是做这个的时候？”  
“我刚刚发现我的恋人把我的盾牌纹在了他的屁股上。我不觉得还有什么其他更合适的时候。”  
“我那时候太年轻还喝醉了——啊！……哦，上帝啊， **Steve** ……”  
“唔，感觉不错？像这样——抬高你的屁股——你把它纹在了这。而我拥有它。所以我可以对它做任何我想做的，对吧？”  
“我不确定那是—— _哦操上帝啊Steve！_ ”  
“喜欢这样？喜欢我这样把你打开，用舌头帮你准备好？”  
“唔，对。继续，拜托……”  
“告诉我你属于我。告诉我你的屁股属于谁，亲爱的。”  
“我不——Steeeeve，哦上帝啊，你的 **舌头** ！”  
“告诉我，亲爱的。”  
“上帝！我的屁股是你的，拜托了，操我。”  
“乐于为我的头号粉丝服务。”  
  
  
***************************  
  
（这里的HULK全部是大写咆哮体……中文一律用黑体表示）  
  
**“谁在可怜的西装男身上画画？”**  
“Hulk，你不用大声吼的，这屋子没有那么大。”  
**“谁在你身上画画？！”**  
“这是个纹身——噢！好吧，好吧，我理解你想凑近点看。”  
**“谁？”**  
“我付钱让一个人做的。我想要这个图。”  
**“什么图？”**  
“一对麻雀。一种小鸟。”  
**“为什么西装男在身上画小鸟？”**  
“我的祖父母很喜欢鸟。一次他们救了一只小麻雀，它之后一直喜欢留在他们家附近。”  
**“祖父母在哪里？”**  
“他们很久之前就过世了。”  
**“Hulk抱歉。”**  
“没关系。你可以把我放下来——Hulk，不，我不想坐在你的……哦，好吧。没问题。”  
**“Hulk救了西装男。西装男像小鸟一样留在Hulk身边。”**  
“……好吧。我会留在这里的。”  
  
  
***************************  
  
“Bucky！过来这里！”  
“怎么？Steve，我现在很——那是什么？”  
“Phil的新纹身。喜欢吗？”  
“我……呃……为什么——”  
“你是我生命里很重要的一部分。不管最后会变成怎样……我不想忘记我曾经爱过你们两个。”  
“那是……我的星星。”  
“对。你……呃……你不喜欢？”  
“Bucky，别傻站着。过来。”  
“我……我不是不……那代表什么？”  
“代表Bucky。我试过挪高一点不过还是在正中刚刚好。”  
“我不……为什么？”  
“就像我说的——”  
“不，不是那个。我只是不理解你为什么要纹一颗共产主义的红星在身上。”  
“因为对我来说那不代表苏联。那代表Bucky，那个偷我咖啡，偷我被子，试图在工作时间勾引我，永远不会弄错Steve喜欢的可乐和我喜欢的百事的Bucky。”  
“ебать меня。”[操我]  
“如果你希望的话。”  
“闭嘴，Steve。这个纹身——已经痊愈了吗？”  
“对。我希望它看起来最——呃啊，Bucky。哦上帝啊， 我想你不应该舔——啊！”  
“脱掉他的裤子，Steve。”  
“在脱了。”  
“我不是为了做爱才——”  
“不，但是你马上要做了。现在去床上。我想舔一舔别的什么地方。想分享吗，Rogers？”  
“当然。”  
“不，我不想——Bucky，别这么粗暴——Steve！我 _喜欢_ 那条内裤还—— _哦上帝啊。_ ”  
“嗯嗯，爱你，秘密探员。”  
“爱——爱你们两个，我—— **操** ，就是那里——”  
“我的。”  
“我们的。”  
“对，永远都是我们的。”  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
“来看望差点杀了你的凶手？你是白痴还是脑子受了伤，Agent？”  
“Fury局长和Odin达成了协议。你可以后半生都活在笼子里，或者你可以限制你的力量，和复仇者们一起作战。”  
“我为什么要那么做？我为什么要和那些一见到我就会把我丢给狼群的人一起作战？”  
“因为他们已经原谅你了。”  
“他们原谅我？就好像你能原谅我一样绝无可能——你在做什么，Agent？”  
“这是你给我留下的伤疤。上面这个是一个纹身。”  
“那是……阿斯加德语。”  
“对，我和Thor一起去了阿斯加德商讨那个协议。Freya帮我翻译了这个。”  
“原谅。你能这么轻易就原谅一个人，Agent？”  
“那并不轻易。我宁可看着你烂在这里。但是一个人让我知道，无论你做了什么，总该得到一个机会。”  
“啊，没错。你的冬兵……很好，Agent。我接受你的提议……和复仇者一起作战。只有一个条件。”  
“你没资格提要求，但是我在听。”  
“那个……纹身。永远不会消失，对吧？”  
“对，他会一直在那里，直到我死去。我不想遗忘的，我的生命和我经历过的一切的证明。”  
“我的条件就是，带我去纹身。”  
“你也有不想遗忘的东西？”  
“你想象不到的，Agent。”


End file.
